


Trigger

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental shooting, Family, Gen, Post-Books, Pre-Epilogue, Reunions, bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendell and Monica Wilkins have picked up a new hobby or two, as Hermione comes to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> For the "bullet wounds" square of my [HC Bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.

_I thought it'd hurt more,_ Hermione thinks when the bullet pierces her shoulder. It's an absurd thought, but it's true. Bellatrix's spells had been so much worse. She clutches at her shoulder, trying to stop the blood, and tells herself it could've been worse. It's the only explanation she can afford to give herself, and it gets easier when the man who shot her says, "Oh, fuck, no," with a horrified expression. "I was startled—I didn't mean to—Dammit you're an intruder—I need to call the hospital."

Monica Wilkins steps out from behind her husband, still wearing a light pink nightgown.

So much had changed. Wendell wouldn't have ever touched a gun before, and in all her years, she'd never heard her father curse. _It isn't polite,_ he'd said, while her mother averaged a couple swears a day.

"Take off your shirt," Monica says, striding quickly over to a cabinet and grabbing a couple bandages. "I can stop the bleeding until the ambulance arrives. Or, well, or no. Honey, the nearest station is nearly half an hour away. Even if they hurry…"

"I'm alright, really," Hermione says from the stool she'd been ushered onto. This really, really hadn't been how she'd thought this reunion would go.

"Do you think there's something on the internet?"

"We don't even have a line," Monica sighs. "I've been telling you to get it installed."

Hermione reaches for her pocket.

"Is that a gun—"

And Hermione sighs, because it seems her planning skills have gone through Merlin's buttocks since the war. _Just go visit your parents, it'll be fine,_ she'd thought. _Just walk inside when they don't hear your knocking. Just get shot by your ineptly gun-toting father who thinks you're a burglar._

She pulls out her wand before Wendell can say more or reach for the gun yet again. In one motion, repeated, Monica and Wendell are so much more than they were just a second ago. While they come out of their dazes, Hermione pokes at her wound until her skin begins to knit itself together.

"Hermione?" her mother asks, shakenly. "What happened? What did you _do_?"

"I didn't have any other choice," she tells them, and for the first time in her life, she tells them what's really been happening in the wizarding world, with no details omitted. Her voice is sore when she finishes, but it's no matter, because within seconds she's in her mother's arms. Her mother's hugs hadn't changed, Hermione thinks.

"I'm still very angry with you," her mother says, just in case Hermione has forgotten.

"As am I. Er, sorry, kiddo," her father adds. He hugs just as tightly from behind.

She's surrounded by so much warmth. And love, because she knows she has their forgiveness, or will have it soon enough. Merlin, she's missed this. Harry and Ron are amazing, but she's missed her parents so much. It's all Hermione's dreamed of for months: seeing her parents hale and whole again. But, "Ow, my shoulder!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
